Total Drama: True Colors
Chris McLean takes 16 new teenagers back to Camp Wawanakwa for an all new season. This time, the individuals will placed on the heroes or villians tribe, and every day they will participate in a challenge, and the winning team will receive immunity, but the losing team must go to elimination, and vote one of their own off. This cycle will happen until the Final 7, when the teams merge. Who shall prevail? Who will fail? Sign-Ups Please sign-up as only one character, thank you! (: Heroes #Abby - The Kind Cheerleader - Nduke #Scott- The Passionate Musician- AJ #Jason - God's Gift to Earth - Reddy #Matthew - The Candy Bartender - MTDM #Liam - The Hockey Star - Flamethrower12 #Maxwell, the Paranoid Schitzophrenic - Mr. E #Courtney - The Strategist - Flame #Elizabeth, the Sweet Animal Lover - Jay Villains #Jerome-"The Tough Guy"=Totaldramaseriesfan234 #West - The Obsessive One Aimerstalk 01:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) #Juri-Evil Girl-Bakura13 #Evalyn- The Mean Girl-Natedog14 #Sean- The uptight guy with piercings --TotalDramaFan90 03:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) #Mara- The chilly one.- Mrodd #Charlie- The Awesome One - BlazeHead 51 #Axel- The Lethal Flame- Phyneo Activity Logs 1. Welcome Campers Contestant History DO NOT EDIT Elimination Table DO NOT EDIT! 1 - In Episode 2, Evalyn and Jerome magically found immunity idols, so Chris punished both teams by forcing them both to vote somebody off. Episode 1: Welcome, Campers! Chris: Welcome, campers! Abby: Hi Chris! Jason: Surprise! Jason Alvarez is here, ready to defeat the treacherous villains with my heroic charms! Now, who would like to form an alliance? Don't all jump at once. ^_^ Juri:... Jason: Oh! My apologies for having you so starstruck, commonfolk! Juri:Yeah, whatever.*Walks away* Jason: *Sighs merrily* Ah, she must've had to go take care of a nose bleed. Quite a shame. Quite, a, shame. Jerome: Whats up homies?, i came here to win >:) Juri:Good another villian has arrived. Jerome: *flex's muscles* Hey whats your name? Juri:Um,Juri. Jerome: Ready to make these losers cry >:) Juri:Heck yeah! Evalyn: Hey, Villians! Juri:Hi! Jerome: Whats up homies?, i came here to win >:) Juri:Didn't you just say that?? Jerome: Hey dude! >:), he we should be in an alliance together, what do ya say? Juri:Ok fine. Jerome: Cool, now lets insult these wimps >:D Juri: Fine by me! Jerome: Hey losers, you might wanna quit now cause villains always get what they want >:D Juri: None of you guys stand a chance! Evalyn: Well, Fine By Me! Evalyn: I want to be an Ostrich :D Sean: ugh, why did I even sign up for this show? Maxwell: *walks up, shaking* H-H-Hello... Sean: Um why are you stuttering? Maxwell: *starts screaming* Goth! Get away you emo freak! *continues screaming, and starts to run away, but rams into a tree* Evalyn: *Helps Maxwell Up* are you okay? Liam: * is wearing a winnipeg jets jersey* I brought every NHL jersey there is! Evalyn: Oh Can I Have A New Jersey Devils Jersey Please? West: So there are thirteen of us plus an ostrich? Hmmm who to obsess over? Scott: Let's show those villains you don't have to play dirty to win! Sean: Ugh, I just came here to win, do challenges, and go home. West: Hey I'm no villain! just an obsessive fail :c Courtney: Hey guys! (walks over to the crowd) Evalyn: Hello! *whispers to self* losers. Axel: heh... wow... we are so going to have a rough time facing this bunch of "heroes" *rolls eyes* Courtney: *scratches head* Whatevs. (CONF) I heard that. Anyways, these losers don't know that once merge come, I'm gonna kick there butts. Heheh. Challenge (1) Chris: Today's challenge is a trivia bowl on past Total Drama seasons! The first team to ten points win immunity, the losers will be forced to vote at the elimination ceremony. If you a question wrong, you lose a point for your team, Go! Question 1: How many total episodes has Duncan appeared in? '' Mara: Are we really supposed to know this *Rolls eyes* 72 {C Courtney: I agree. Good job! *rolls eyes and quietly says* Mrs. Know It All. {C Evalyn: Good answer! ''Chris: That is incorrect! -1 points for the Villains, and the Heroes gain a point since the Villains got it wrong! '' ''Question 2: Where was DJ born? Courtney: Jamaica Charlie: that HAS to be right. Chris: Another point for the Heroes! The score is 2 to -1! ''' ''Question 3: How many times did LeShawna and Harold kiss?'' Evalyn: Once Charlie: once, only in X-Treme Torture i think... Courtney: Once, I believe. 'Chris: A point for the Villains! The score is 1-1! ' ''Question 4: How many girls did Alejandro woo in TDWT?'' Charlie: Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Bridgette and Leshawna. 6 girls Courtney: 5, Heather said she didn't like Alejandro. Sean: I agree with Charlie. Charlie: thank you Sean..(CONF) dumb hero Courtney! Sean: Whatevers....... (CONF) My team will kick butt. I can feel it. '''Chris: Another point for the Villains! The score is 2-1! - - - Question 5: Worth 3 points, What is Heather's percentage of overall episodes appeared in? :D Evalyn: 77.65% Sean: Agreed. Chris: Three more points for the Villains! The score is 5-1! Question 6: Final question, worth five points The team that is head at the end of this question wins immunity. How many times has LeShawna been in the Bottom Two? Evalyn: been in bottom two twice, eliminated 3 times. so, 5 times. Sean: mmm IDK Courtney: He never said 5 times. Hehehe. West: out of curiosity will every challenge be like how the losing team can always catch up? It kind of dissiscentives the winning team on trying hard if they know they can easily rebound o.o oh yea go team to D:< Chris: No, and the Villains win with 10/10! Heroes, time to vote. Your comeback was a fail. ' 'Vote (1) Chris: Heroes, time to vote! Courtney: Matt. He's a bartender, and may get high on us. Sorry. Maxwell: I vote for Matthew, who has done absolutely nothing. And he sells CANDY! I mean, anyone who sells candy must ''be secretly evil! Liam: Matt. Elizabeth: Maxwell. He's a little scary, being a paranoid schizophrenic. Sorry, Max. Matthew: (lol this started? nduke you need to tell me these things! D:<) I vote for Maxwell, because uh he's crazy paranoid!! ^^ (Courtney, a ''candy bartender. :|) Abby: I vote for Maxwell, that guy rubs me the wrong way. >_> Scott: Sorry team, I didn't know the game had started, my vote goes to Maxwell, sorry but too unpredictable Jason: Pfft, these people are fools. I cannot associate with them! *waves a white glove* Call in my chariot! I hereby quit this worthless competition! Elizabeth: Well, that was unexpected. :o Chris: Buh-bye Jason, 15 remain! *catapults Jason* Episode Two: Balls of Scurry Heroes (2) Scott: Crap, one of our strongest players quit, come on guys we can't let the villains win! Maxwell: (CONF) They really are ''out to get me! I knew it, I just knew it! *screams, and falls over in the confessional* Liam: (CONF) I am in a place where there is no meaning. But that dosen't mean I give up! Villains (2) Axel: (CONF) HAH!!! That was easy... if the Heroes "stongest" player is gone this early in the game... the rest will follow soon! Juri:Wow Axel I didn't know you were her too! Small world. Axel: *shrugs* Ehh... ya I know right? Juri:Well, wish you luck! Axel: Ya you too! Juri:(CONF) That was the nicest thing I ever said to anyone.........I think I'm losing my evil touch...... Axel: (CONF) *Slaps self* Keep your head focused Axel! *slaps harder* I am evil... no more niceness Sean: Meh, I'm the one that should've quit. Ugh........ Juri:(CONF)*Wondering why she was nice to Axel* No......IT CANT BE!!!! Jerome: I cant believe Jason quit. Juri:I don't really care. He was kinda annoying. At least he wasn't on our team. Axel: ONe less threat for the villians... although he really wasn't a threat to begin with... Juri:Good one Axel!(CONF) !@#$%^&* it I said something nice again! Sean: ugh...... Juri:If we keep this up, Villains will make the top 8! Sean: Yeah... Sure.... Whatever.... West: *shlurpdyshlurp* mhmmmm You look tasty? ;) Sean: *Looks at West confused* Juri:What does that even mean? Sean: IDK but I'm going for a swim. *Walks Away* Jerome: Well im gonna get food for us guys. Juri:Sweet! Axel: Ya... some food does sound good right now... Juri:I'm so hungry I could go cannibal and eat all of you! Sean: (CONF) IDK Why I'm still here, I think I should quit too, but we'll just see about that..... Axel: The sooner the challenges start the better... then we can get rid of those loser heroes! Juri:You said it! Sean: *Comes back from swimming* Not the best pleasant swim.... Juri:What happened? Sean: A shark tried to eat me. Juri:That is awesome! Jerome: *Come's back with fish and crabs* Yea buddy. Juri: Where'd you get all the food? Sean: sorry I'm not eating that. I drink egg whites. Juri:*Eats some crab*Yummers! Jerome: I went fishing in the ocean. *hands his tribemates the food* Sean: *Drinks Eggwhites* Juri:*Eats* Axel: *eats some fish* Juri:I'M COO COO FOR CRAB!!!!*Goes insane* Jerome: *huddles with Sean, Axel and Juri* Do you guys wanna be in an alliance? Juri:I thought I was already in an alliance with you. Jerome: U were, Im wondering if they can join us. Juri:Oh ok. Sean: Umm ok. Juri:Axel do you want to join? Axel: hmmm... with us four in an alliance... we would be unstopable... I'm in. Jerome: Cool, so if we lose tonight who should we vote off. Sean: I say Mara. Jerome: Ok, so whos the captain of this tribe? Axel: I say you dude... you seem to be on top of things! Jerome: Alright :), I wonder what the challenge is? Sean: Ugh, I need to talk to you guys. *to his alliance* Jerome: Sure what is it? Sean: I was thinking of quitting too. Jerome: Why?, I mean we can keep you safe Sean, why do you wanna quit? Sean: Idk but, since we have an alliance going I guess I'll stay. Jerome: Ok, listen we vote out Mara tonight if we lose the challenge k? West: I think I'm getting obsessed! Whatever floats the team's boat. Mara: You are all so loud -_- So pleas, just shut up. Evalyn: (CONF) I helped my team to victory, i should be respected! Charlie: honestly team, the Heroes have no chance at beating us. Jerome: Alright team, so tonight we kick butt, on 3 *puts hand in* Charlie: as much as i'd like to join in this trust building heart warming moment. i'll just sleep, count me in nonetheless. (CONF) i'd say i'm turning into a true villain!! Jerome: (CONF) Im here to win, im not going to let these so called "Heroes" beat my team >:) West: (CONF) I'm definitely not a hero...but am I a villain? I just love obsessing! Mara: When I said shut up... I didn't mean be silent... God. Can't you get anything right? Evalyn: (CONF) Mara is such a You-Know-What! Jerome: *huddles with his alliance* Ok Mara needs to go shes so uptight and rude, she has to go. what do you guys think? Sean: I'm down with that. Jerome: Alright, im gonna look for immunity idols ok, keep the others occupied plz? Evalyn: *hears Jerome* Hahahahaha. *follows Jerome* (CONF) maybe I could give an immunity idol to someone. Jerome: Now where is this thing?, wait is that what I think it is, *finds immunity idol in log* Yes!! >:D Evalyn: *runs by Jerome and takes the immunity Idol* See ya later Sucker! *runs away* Jerome: No!!! *walks back to camp*, (CONF) Evalyn thinks shes so smart but I grabbed 2 of them, who should I give this too? Charlie: hey, hey, hey! look what Jerome has!, (in a quieter voice) two immunity idols!, since we are the two most evil villains here, let's get all the way to the final!, now let us have that idol! Evalyn: (CONF) Now I have a Immunity Idol, now i can be safe any time! Jerome: Im gonna give this too Sean & Juri, *whispers to Charlie* Listen were voting for Mara if we lose tonight if you vote her off with us and convince everyone else, i'll find another immunity idol for me & you, is it a deal? Charlie: fine, you keep your word Jerome. Aimers: Alright look, I know I am not the host of this but I am stripping you two of your idols until nduke approves them. It's against camp rules to god play and find those, especially if the host does not say one exists. Please stop god playing thanks you. Natedog14: I told him to stop it. :P TDSF234: Im sorry about that, I get excited with hese things XD Blaze: same. Aimers: haha it's fine xD just don't look for idols unless nduke says they exist...let's go team villains! West: I think our team shouldn't focus on eliminating teammates until we lose! We are epic let's do this! Elimination Ceremonies (2) 'Villains Vote (1) '''Chris: Since Evalyn and Jermone magically found idols, I'm taking them back, and giving them to contestants at random... during the next episode. *takes idols* And now, it's time to vote somebody off. Mara: Sean. ''' '''Jerome: I vote for Mara. Evalyn: Mara. Sean: Goodbye Mara Axel: Mara Charlie: get out off here Mara. West: I think our team is becoming divided but I vote Mara... Jerome: *to his alliance* So Mara leaves tonight which means peace & quiet for us >:) Juri: >:) Chris: Juri has until 7:30 PM EST to vote!!! Juri:MARA!!!!! There! Happy now!? Chris: Mara, time to go. *catapults Mara* 'Heroes Vote (2)' Chris: Since Evalyn and Jermone magically found idols, I'm taking them back, and giving them to contestants at random... during the next episode. *shows off idols* And now, it's time to vote somebody off. Scott: Sorry but my vote goes to Maxwell again, I don't want your spontaneous behavior affecting the team negatively. I'm sorry! Liam: Maxwell or Matt.... I can't decide! But I will vote for..... Maxwell! Abby: *sighs* I vote for Courtney.. Anyone with a label "The Strategist" is bad news, and why is she playing the hero card? Hmm. Maxwell: I vote for Courtney, who seems to be playing the "Ms. Perfect" Card. (Sorry for missing the last two weeks, I've been having alot going on lately. I promise I'll be more active in the future.) Chris: Courtney, Elizabeth, and Matthew have until 7:30 PM EST to vote!! Courtney: *sniffs* You guys aren't even suppose to see the labels! *sniffs again* I vote Max, sorry. Chris: Sadly, Maxwell has been eliminated. *catapults Maxwell* Episode 3: Twist It Up Challenge Chris: Today, we're getting right into the challenge. Today, you will be participating in a climbing challenge, up the cliff. The first two competitors to make it up the cliff will become team captains, and you will get to pick your teammates! That's right, it's team swap day, and the person who doesn't get picked, gets eliminated! READY.... SET.... GO!! Juri:*Starts climbing* Evalyn: *Starts climbing* Courtney: *starts climbing fastly* Evalyn: *starts climbing faster* Sean: *Starts climbing* Ugh. Courtney: *looks at Evalyn* Hi! *climbs faster* Evalyn: *starts climbing higher then the rest* Courtney: *glares at her, the climbs faster than her* Evalyn: *is 3 quarters of the way there, climbs faster then everyone* Sean: *Starts getting intimidated and climbs faster* Evalyn: *is almost there* YES! Jerome: *climbs very fast* Evalyn: *makes it up the cliff* YAY! Sean: *Also makes it up* Ugh, Finally! Jerome: *makes it up the cliff and pants* Juri:*Climbs up to Evalyn* Hello!*Climbs faster* Scott: *looks up at the cliff* Oh well, even though they are done might as well *begins climbing* Axel: *climbing* (CONF) It doesnt really matter if I win this challenge... it is likely that one of my alliance members will win it... and choose me to be on their team! Scott: *climbing* (CONF) I have to show I will be helpful in challenges, don't wanna be that one not picked Matthew: *starts climbing* I can do this... It seems like I might not get picked. Come on, Matt. Compare this to your job. I know Paris Hilton! This is for you, Paris! *climbs* Courtney: *makes it up the cliff, panting* Good job, Evalyn and Sean! (CONF) Whatevs. Scott: *is almost to the top* Wow this cliff is big Charlie: (starts to climb as quickly as possible, nearly reaching the top already) West: *continues climbing* (CONF) I have a strange feeling the two winners of this are going to divide the teams in a very dangerous way...nonetheless I will follow them to the end with loyalty. Charlie: (climbs faster) Elizabeth: *apologizes to her team for hanging around all the deer and squirrels, but found a marvelous shortcut for her team by following a doe* (Climbs quickly, and can see the top!) This scenery is so fantastic!! (Whips out a camera and takes a picture. Runs to catch up with the deer.) Chris: Well then.. Evalyn and Sean, there isn't a possible way to get up there in five lines, and Evalyn & Sean godplayed, but Evalyn at least did more lines than Shawn, so the winners are... Courtney & Evalyn! Courtney and Evalyn, pick your team name and colors! :3 Courtney: Thanks, Chris! My team color is yellow, and we're The Aces! Evalyn: Are color is Red, and we're The Red Raiders! (Hence the color) Chris! Okay, Courtney, you pick first! And then, the team with more people will be forced to vote someone off, but the captains have immunity! (; To even it out! :D Courtney: Uhm.... Sean. Evalyn: Abby! Come on over here! :D Courtney: Scott! You seem cool. :D Elizabeth: *makes it to the top! See's that she's late. ;( Joins the rest waiting to be chosen.* West: I thought Chris said the person who wasn't picked goes home! Who knows now! *waits with Juri* This is so confusing don't you think? D: Evalyn: I pick..... West! :D get over here buddy! Courtney: Elizabeth! Come over here you little animal lover you! Evalyn: Matthew, Get over here candy man! Courtney: West! Evalyn: He's on my team already. Courtney: Oh, sorry. :P I choose Axel. Elizabeth: Hooray! *dashes over to be with Courtney's Golden Aces!* :D *nudges Courtney* Um, Courtney, Evalyn already picked West. Evalyn: Charlie. Charlie: hehe..thank goodness.. (CONF) i thought i was gone there... Courtney: Juri! You can be on my team! Evalyn: Down to two, eh? I'll pick....... Liam. Courtney: Then I have Jerome. What happens now? Evalyn: Jerome is eliminated. He was not supposed to be picked West: Evalyn thank you for picking me! I'm glad I have such a good captain :p (CONF) Isn't it almost ironic that Jerome, the contestant who has been orchestrating the villain moves may possibly go home. I have to say It is quite odd and I wonder how this will affect things...maybe he is staying after all! Evalyn: Your Welcome. (CONF) Be nice to people, they will be nice to you. Elizabeth: Wait! I thought the team with the most members was going to have to vote someone off. Unless we're losing the last person picked? Wha....? Chris: Actually, Courtney's team has 7, so she has to pick someone to be placed on Evalyn's team. And Matthew could possibly be eliminated. Courtney can put him on The Raid Raiders though, and eliminate one of her own. -w-''' Evalyn: I picked Matthaew already though. Courtney: Uhm... I would like to put Jerome on the Raiders, and let them go to eliminations. Axel: Hey... wasn't Chris gonna hand out the those Chris idols this episode? '''Vote Chris: Time to vote, Raiders. Evalyn is immune, so you cannot vote her off. Evalyn: I vote Jerome. Charlie: nowhone's a better villain then me Jerome. i'm awesome. i vote for you tough guy. West: my obsession with calculations paid off ;) with Jerome's entire alliance on the other team, he is an easy target. I vote Jerome, I do not believe he will help our team positively. Liam: I guess I vote Jerome. Jerome: (CONF) Im nervous about getting eliminated, i dont see why they find me a threat.....i can help my team win, anyway i vote for Charlie. :/ Abby: *sobs* I want to be on The Aces!!! Anyway, I vote for Jerome. Matthew: I vote Jerome. Chris: Jerome, it's time to go. *catapults Jerome* 'Episode 4: Volcano'd' 'Red Raiders (1)' Liam: Whew! That was close! West: (CONF) While our team may have had to go to a vote, we are stronger than ever without a villain blocking our goal of winning. Yes, myself, Evalyn, and Charlie may have been put on the villain team but overall, I would say we are the three most harmless "villains" here. I just like obsessing, Charlie is too awesome, and Evalyn has a nice side. I really hope the heroes trust us because I have a lot of faith in team unity and success! West: It was close indeed Liam, but we still need to win this thing! Liam: *shoots hockey pucks at a target* (CONF) Good thing Jerome is outta here. I should make an alliance with West. (NON-CONF) I know. Why don't we make an alliance? West: I am up of or anything, but In the end the focus should be on winning. Our team as a whole needs to stay close! Liam: Yeah, but who don't you trust? I don't trust Charlie. Charlie: (CONF) OK, maybe i did betray Jerome at the vote off, sticks and stones guys!, Jerome was mearly an obstacle!. i hate being the villain sometimes but if making an alliance with my group will get me far, so be it. Liam: Hey Charlie. Charlie: Liam, wassup?...i'm sure your concerned on why i betrayed Jerome in the last vote off. Liam: You may have betrayed him, but that's okay. Why don't we make an alliance? Charlie: an alliance you say? hmm...(CONF) Courtney's making her own little alliance on the other team, but when we get to the merge. it will be all guns blazing! (NON CONF) i'll get back to you on it Liam. Evalyn: may I join Your Alliance? West: It seems things may be getting hectic. Guys we should be careful about alliances. If a team switch comes around we will get separated and picked off one by one. Matthew: (conf) It seems the Heroes and Villains could be split 3-3 on this team. (non-conf) Yo, Liam and Abby. Alliance? West, you want to join us? I have candy. :D Evalyn: Can I join Please? Liam: Not now Matt. West: We have a very strong team and should focus on victory first, should we lose, an alliance wood come in handy and I am all ears for anything... Liam: Can the host excuse me for a week because I am going somewhere 'The Aces (1)' Axel: (CONF) Good thing that I wasn't the leader of our alliance... otherwise I would be the one sent home! Scott: Go Aces! This team rocks! (CONF) I'm worried about the villains and heroes being merged now Courtney: (CONF) To some, I'm a threat, so I need a good alliance to back me up, or else, I may be next. Courtney: Elizabeth, Juri, may I ask you girls a question? Scott: *walks up to Courtney* Hey Courney, I was thinking about strategy, and I think we should form a heroes alliance. You in? (CONF) I want a hero to win, even if it isn't me Juri:Yeah Courtney, what is it? Courtney: *stares at Scott, then at JurI* Uh.... nvrmnd. Hey, Scott. THe alliance thing sounds cool. THink Juri can join, since she's pover here? Elizabeth: *turns to Courtney* Hi, Courtney! What's up? Hi everyone else! *grins* Elizabeth: *to everyone* I'd love for a hero to win too. Awesome! This is fun! (CONF) Are any of us really villains? That was just a label. Wasn't it? Juri:*Randomly appears in the CONF with Elizabeth* I'm a villian. Axel: (CONF) Probably should make some friends.... (END-CONF) Hey team ACES!!! What's up! Sean: Meh, nothing. (CONF) I'm so bored here, ugh....... Juri:Hi Axel!(CONF) Since I'm one of the few villians on the team I might as well try to gain their trust.*Pukes* Axel: Whats up Juri? Juri:*Whispers* Let's make an alliance to get rid of these heroe people. You in? Axel: *whispers* Of course Juri! Courtney: *whispers to Scott and Elizabeth while the other alliance is talking* We should make a heroes alliance? Good idea? Scott: *whispers back* Yes sounds good! Heroes forever! Elizabeth you in? Elizabeth: *whispers in return to Courtney and Scott* Absolutely! Hero Power! Yay, us!! :) Elizabeth: (CONF) I'd better make friends like Axel's doing. (outside CONF) Hi, new teammies! I'm Elizabeth! Nice to meet you all! Hooray, Aces!!! :D Axel: *contemplateing* Hey guys!!! I think we should have a team meeting! Scott: *whispering to Elizabeth and Courtney* Sweet! *done talking* Yeah Axel? Axel: Well... I think it is fairly obvious that we are all building up alliances the vote each other off... but this is actually tearing our team apart! I say we work together, win some challenges, and make it to the merge with most of the team intact! If we should meet elimination, we vote out the weak link not based on the fact that one is a villian or a hero! Elizabeth: Great idea, Axel! We do need to work together as a team until we merge, at least. Axel: Thank you Elizabeth! Anyone else agree... we team up to beat those Raider losers! Scott: Sounds risky...I'm in, This would make for a great song. So I think the plan should be we agree on who to vote off if we lose, but try our best not to lose. Then we can ally when our teams merge. Sound good everyone? Axel: Exactly! Elizabeth: Hooray, Team Aces!!! :D Let's beat them Raiders!! :) Scott: Let's do this! *pounds his fist in the air* (CONF) The Raiders seem like they are having some difficulty getting along, that should help us Juri:Yes it should. Elizabeth: C'mon, us!! :D Yay, Aces!!! Whoo-hoo!!! :) Sean: Yeah..... Aces.... Whoo..... Whatever Scott: Oh yeah! Oh and guys, I may not be here for the challenge tonight so cut me some slack, I'm sure you guys will win though! (Sorry I am going out to dinner tonight xD) Elizabeth: No worries, Scott. I'm ready for a challenge! ;) Axel: If there ever is a challenge! Elizabeth: IKR? C'mon, challenge!! :D And Scott might be here for it, too! :) *whistles for some songbirds to sing while we're all waiting around* *many songbirds sing, and everyone falls asleep while we're waiting for dinner* *the birds go back home to roost* *we get a good power-snooze* 'Mess Hall' 'Challenge' Will happen Saturday, March 31st @ 8 PM EST!!!! ''Chris: WELCOME TO TODAY'S CHALLENGE! Today, teams have to find their team's color seashell somewhere on the beach, and you cannot find it within 15 lines. READY.. SET.. GO! :D '' Evalyn: *looks for the seashell* Sean: *Searcehes For Shells* Axel: *begins to look for the shells* Scott: *runs along the shore looking at the beach* Come on shell Courtney: *searches for shell* Axel: COULD This be it!!! No... thats a crab *throws it* Scott: *sees something* I FOUN- Crap that's just a regular seashell *doubles back along the shore and searches again* Courtney: *looks behind rocks* Scott: *begins digging up some of the beach* Maybe it's underground Sean: hmmm, nope just a bottle. Axel: AH-HA... stupid rock *keeps looking* Scott: *keeps digging and whistling to the Lion King 1 and a Half song Dig a Tunnel* Axel: *keeps digging* Where is that stupid shell! West: Oh dear our team is faltering... *begins searching* It has to be here somewhere... Axel: Let's go Aces!!! I am sure it is here somewhere!!! *keeps searching* Scott: *continues searching* Keep going team! Axel: *continues to search* (CONF) It looks like it is between me and Scott right now... Evalyn: *looks for seashell and finds something* aww, stupid Box! Scott: *keeps searching* (CONF) Where is this stupid sea shell! Axel: Man... THIS IS FRUSTRATING!!! *keeps searching* Scott: *sees something faintly golden in the distance* I see something! *begins running towards it* (Between Courtney, Axel, Sean and I we have accumlated over 15 lines, so does that count?) Axel: *Hears Scott* What is it Scott? (I think it does count. Since this was a team challenge.) Scott: I found the shell Axel! *runs and grabs it* We win!! (Yeah Duke said it counted, I asked in the IRC) Axel: YES!!! Nice job dude! Evalyn: NO!!!!! Elizabeth: *had been silently searching with her team, but didn't help find it* ;( (Sadly, Sundays and the First of the Month are not good times for me. I was hoping Palm Sunday would be challenge-free, but I didn't say anything Saturday. Sorry.) Chris: The Heroes win immunity! Axel: Geez... that sure is one long elimination ceremony... 'Vote (4)' Chris: Villains, time to vote. Evalyn: I have to vote Abby, she didn't do the challenge. Abby: I vote Evalyn. >_> (I was too busy monitoring the challenge, sorry. >_>) Liam: ....I need some thinking time. Charlie: i believe that this person is a mere obstacle..i vote Abby. Liam: I vote Abby. West: Considering that Evalyn did the challenge I guess I vote for Abby... Evalyn: (CONF) 4/7 Majority wins, Abby goes home. Liam: (CONF) I bet I am the next biggest threat. Chris: Abby, time to go! :p Episode 5: The Drama Games The Aces (5) Axel: well done team! Elizabeth: Yay, team!! :D Red Raiders (5) West: We lost *sigh* Well our team can still do it!! Liam: I know. (Is this camp dead?) Mess Hall Challenge Will happen Wednesday, April 4th @ 8 PM EST! (MTDM: Can it be at 6 or 7? Survivor's at 8!) (Flamethrower12: Make it Friday, My grandparents are coming over tomorrow.) (Jay: Maybe Friday night? I have people over tomorrow.) (Jay: Friday's still great for me, but Easter Saturday and Sunday I'm very busy and won't be on the wiki much, if at all. Thanks! :D Happy Easter!! <3) (Jay: Just FYI, chances are I won't even see this wiki until Monday, so please don't boot me if you have the challenge over the weekend! :) ) 9Phyneo: Can't make this challenge... Community Spirit thing that I have to give a speech at... sorry) Chris: Time for your challenge! Today, you're challenge is to simply say I. The last member to say I will be eliminated. ;D GO ''' Evalyn: I Elizabeth: I West: I Sean: I Elizabeth: Can I say "I" for Axel (Phyneo), since he's at the Community Spirit thing? Scott: I Axel: I (it ended a lot sooner than I thought... I thought it go for 2 more hours...) Charlie: I Elizabeth: Nevermind! :3 Courtney: I Matthew: I Evalyn: Liam Or Juri Will Be Eliminated! '''Chris: Juri, Liam, you have until 2 PM EST tomorrow afternoon to say I, or you'll both be tragically eliminated. Liam: I Chris: Juri, time to go! *catapults Juri* Episode 6: B-Ware The Aces (6) Chris: Aces, please welcome your new member, returnee, Jason! Axel: Wait... WHA??? Sean: (CONF) I can't believe the quitter Jason is back! Courtney: OMIGOD! Elizabeth: *tackle-hugs Jason* Welcome back!! :D :) Sean: *To Jason* Welcome back, I guess. Matthew: (conf) I can't believe Chris would actually return a quitter... I mean, seriously!? Well, at least we'll have an easy vote come a time we lose. Scott (CONF): Lost a villain in return for a Hero? Sick! (NON-CONF) Welcome back Jason!!!! Alright guys we can't lose another challenge Red Raiders (6) Evalyn: Rough Day Yesterday Wasn't It! Charlie: (CONF) why did Chris have to bring back that stupid idiot Jason!?. he wasn't worth it!. the biggest threat to me is Liam. i'm getting the feeling he doesn't trust me. he'll want to make an alliance to get rid of me!. HA!, i see his plan now!. once i get to the merge Liam's and Courtney's alliances are both going down! Liam: (CONF) Maybe I could learn to trust Charlie. One thing at a time. Right now, the challenge and my entire team come first. (NON-CONF) Maybe I should leave the show. What do you guys think? Evalyn: I think you can could go Farther in This Game. (CONF) I am mean, but I like that Liam Kid. West: *sits calmly* I think the situation we are in is quite disturbing. We're going to lose another member to a double elimination. I just hope our team can stick together and vote out the weakest members who do the least... Liam: Yeah, but I don't think Charlie trusts me! What do I do? Mess Hall Elizabeth: *Scrounges through the kitchen and whips up some grub for everyone, so we can all celebrate Jason's return. Whips up a nice cake with candles, too, so we can all have some fun while we load up on carbohydrates and sugar!* xDD Liam: Ooooh, can I try the frosting? Elizabeth: *Hands Liam the unlicked frosting bowl with a smile. Cuts him a corner piece of cake, too.* Elizabeth: *Tells everyone it's spicecake with buttercream frosting, which it is. Buttercream frosting is probably my favorite type! It has a lot of butter in it, so it's creamy, and it's not really that "heavy" either. :)* Liam: *licks the frosting* Hey, you're cute and a great cook! That is amazing! Elizabeth: *hugs Liam before the rest of the crowd comes to eat* You're welcome, Liam. And thanks. :) (CONF) Liam sure knows how to "sweet talk" me! x) *Calls everyone else in to eat.* Liam: (CONF) Hopefully the Flyers are winning in the playoffs. I love Elizabeth! Challenge Will HAPPEN TONIGHT @ 8 PM EST!! DOUBLE ELIMINATION TONIGHT, SO BE ACTIVE! :D (MTDM: HIMYM AND THE VOICE ARE ON DAMMIT. :@) (Aimers: God MTDM you watch so much t.v. xD) (Flamey: may not be here. :( Whatevs, do it without me.) (Jay: Tomorrow? Thanks for bringing son back!! ;D xDD :) ) (Aimers: I love how it says be active but the challenge has not even started xD) (Jay: IKR? I'm actively watching this page. My eyes are drying out. xDDDDD) (Jay: C'mon!! Tuesday night @ 8 EST, right??? :) Please??? :D xDDD) (Liam: Shall we begin?) (Jay: I'm ready.) Elizabeth: I'm ready! :) (Blaze: meh.) Scott: So....are we like...starting or like...uh... Elizabeth: *totally bored, so starts whistling to the birds; they watch her and whistle back, chirping and singing happily* Charlie: oh look. it's Snow White...(laughs) Elizabeth: *starts wandering nearby, but begins feeding the birds the leftover spicecake crumbs; gets a big crowd of noisy, happy seagulls and other crumb eaters; becomes very happy and relaxed; is now ready for anything Chris throws at us* Elizabeth: *walks over to Charlie* I know, right? *laughs merrily* All my friends used to call me that, too. But I love their singing, and if you can understand what they're saying, like "alarm" or "food" or "peaceful", you can be more knowledgeable of the things going on around you. :) *goes back to her birds, who've now finished cleaning up the crumbs* Sean: I'm... So.... Bored...... Elizabeth: Maybe they're still setting up the challenge? I wish we could go swimming today. We could catch fish, or see who can swim relay the fastest to get all our own colored flags on the rafts. That'd be fun! I like to swim. What else could our challenge be? Any guesses, guys? And gals? If we were in that Surviving: This World series, we'd be throwing coconuts at targets with a trampoline! xDD That looked fun. Get a tic-tac-toe or hit a target. *sigh* Elizabeth: Well, call me if anything actually happens, okay? I'm gonna whip us up some dinner. That's another challenge idea! Make the best feast for Chris, Hatchet, and all the rest of us, too. *looks over at the birds and now chipmunks, too* Maybe I'll whip up some animal grub, too, and we can all watch the animals have fun while we're bored. *laughs quietly, then sighs* Maybe Chris is sick? *waits for a response* Well, I'll be in the kitchen. *goes to the mess hall* Chris: *coughs* I am sick. >_> Today's challenge is capture the flag. Simple, the first to capture their flag from the opposing team wins immunity. READY... SET... TRIANGLE... A-CHOO! I MEAN GO! D: ''' Evalyn: *Runs To The Opposing teams flag* WOO LETS GO RED RAIDERS!!! Sean: *Looks around for opposing team's flag* Where is they're flag? Charlie: fear not guys!. this challenge is ours! (searches for the opposition's flag) Sean: Is that the other team's flag? Oh no it's just a red towel. Dang. Evalyn: *Sees the Other Teams flag* YES!!! *Run Towards it* Sean: *Sees Evalyn* Oh no, where's the other team's flag? Charlie: HAHA!. the awesome one strikes like lightning! (runs to flag) Axel: *looks for the flag* Evalyn: *Runs to the Flag and Captures it* Yes! (I hope this is enough lines since the challenge is late :P) Charlie: (tuts) Sean: *Looks for other team's flag* '''Chris: That didn't count, you can't find the flag within three speaking lines.! *barfs on Evalyn's flag, making it brown* See, it's not even RED! :@ Sean: Ewww Elizabeth: *whistles to her bird friends to find the red flag for her* Elizabeth: *follows her bird friends to where a red towel is drying in the breeze* Elizabeth: *whistles for birds to find another red flaggy thing, and promises them a lot of spice cake crumbs if they do* Elizabeth: *follows the birds to a tall pile of rocks where some of the birds have perched* Elizabeth: *chirps to birds to throw her the flaggy thing, please* Liam: *looks for the flag* Elizabeth: *catches the red flag!* (Justliitleome Survivor321 said can you come on chat Plz) Sean: Go Elizabeth! (CONF) I only cheered her on so we would win. Evalyn; *Takes the flag from Elizabeth* Liam: C'mon Evalyn! *runs with her* Elizabeth: *Grabs flag from Evalyn while the birds distract her* (JustLittleOlMe, whenver you're ready, please come to the chat. (: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302) Elizabeth: *races towards Chris, who is still on all fours* Elizabeth: *hands Chris red flag* (F**KING NONSENCE THESE PEIPLE WHO WERE ASKING JAY TO GO ON CHAT WERE ECING ME)